


Six Minutes and Nine Seconds

by academmia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Background logince - Freeform, Bullying, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Roman is a BAMF, nazis are talked about so TW, remus is older by a little bit, roman and remus are really great brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: '“I can steal your crown because I’m the older brother,” Remus says factually.“Are not! We’re twins dummy,”Remus dared to roll his eyes, “Are too! Mom told me yesterday, she said I’m six minutes and nine seconds older than you,”“Are not!”“Are too,”“Are not!” Roman shouts.He tries to steal his crown back but Remus holds it far above his head and smirks, “Are too, baby brother”'Remus and roman are twins, but Remus has always been the older brother
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 158





	Six Minutes and Nine Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Have the creativitwins interacted in canon? No. Did I write a 3k one shot about their relationship anygay? Yes. 
> 
> WARNING: from "Roman was talking to Virgil" to " finally won a fight" there is semi-graphic discussion about Nazis and the holocaust, please stay safe <3

Roman is five when Remus snatches his plastic crown off his head.

“Remus why’d you steal my crown? That’s not fair,” 

“I can steal your crown because I’m the older brother,” Remus says factually. 

“Are not! We’re twins dummy,” 

Remus dared to roll his eyes, “Are too! Mom told me yesterday, she said I’m six minutes and nine seconds older than you,” 

“Are not!” 

“Are too,” 

“Are not!” Roman shouts

He tries to steal his crown back but Remus holds it far above his head and smirks, “Are too, baby brother” 

\--------------

  
  


“Remus! Remus look!” Roman says. 

“What?” 

“I found the cookie jar!” 

“Holy Shit,” Remus says. 

“That’s a bad word,” 

“Fuck that,” Remus says. 

Roman just ignores him, “Rem, now we can have as many cookies as we want! We don’t have to wait until after dinner,” 

“Yes!” Remus cheers, “Give me a cookie,” 

Roman hands him one, and they spend the afternoon filling up on cookies. They’re certainly energetic seven-year-olds, but it doesn’t take a master investigator to see what they look like on a sugar rush. By dinner that night their mother notices how hyper they are. 

“Alright,” She says wearily, “Which one of you boys stole the cookie jar.” 

Roman is ready with a defense. He is ready to tell his mom all about the fifth amendment like they learned about in class(even if he doesn’t fully understand it). 

Remus gets there first. 

“I stole the cookie jar,” Remus says with no hesitation and a hint of pride.

“Remus,” She sighs, “No more cookies for an entire week, I cannot believe you would do something like this!” 

Remus mutters out an apology and sneaks a smile at Roman when their mom isn’t looking. 

It isn’t the first time Remus protects him and it isn’t the last. 

\-----

Roman is nine when he realizes not all boys dress like him. 

He loves painting his nails, he loves stealing the skirts from the play box during recess. He likes singing Disney songs in the shower and he fantasizes about wearing makeup. 

He didn’t think it was a problem. 

Sometimes he wishes he never learned that other people did. 

He’s on a swing set at the playground. Their mom isn’t home yet and Remus got bored and told Roman they were going to the playground. Roman isn’t entirely sure where his twin his, probably fashioning a sword out of a stick somewhere.

It’s a nice day, the wind is blowing through his freshly washed hair. He’s swinging so high that the clouds feel closer. 

He’s never felt closer to the ground when five minutes later, a kid shouts at him, “Hey f*g!” 

It takes too long for Roman to process what’s happening. 

“Me?” He asks, even though he’s fully aware that he’s the only one on the swing set.

“Yes, you idiot,” The boys snarl. They pull the chains of the swing jerkily and Roman goes flying. 

He hits the ground with a loud thud. His ears ring and the world spins in nauseating circles around him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Someone shouts. 

_ Remus _

Roman can see the blood seep from his fingers slowly. 

“Get out of our business man,” The older boy says. 

“No can do dipshit, see that’s my brother who you decided to mess with,” Remus snarled. 

The boys stared at him for a few seconds and then started laughing, “That princess is your sister? Oh man, you must be so disappointed,” 

Roman wasn’t sure what hurt more, his oncoming headache, or the red hot shame flooding his senses. He waited for Remus’ response but his brother didn’t say anything.

He punched the older boy so hard he hit the ground with one hit.

The younger one’s amusement quickly shifts to fear as he backs away from Remus, soon breaking into a full-on run. 

Remus flips him the double bird and Roman wonders where all the adults are. 

Remus offers him a hand pulls him to his feet. Roman waits for the shouting and the yelling but it doesn’t come. Instead, he’s wrapped up in a hug. Remus smells like mud and his strong arms wrap Roman like the real world doesn’t exist. 

“Next time assholes knock you down for being yourself,” Remus whispers in his ear, “hit back.”   
  


\-----

Roman is eleven years old and the nine-foot deep pool seems to sink to the center of the world. He’s standing at the edge of the pool staring at the artificial blue water. 

“Y’know what, I think we should just go to the shallow end,” Roman says nervously. 

Remus lets out a loud laugh, “Why? You chicken Roman?”

“What?” Roman crossed his arms over his chest, “No!”

Remus smirked, “Sure” 

He rolled his eyes and ran into the pool. Jumping straight into a canon ball. Like it was nothing. Remus looked Danger in the eye and laughed and Roman wondered how he did it. 

“C’mon in baby brother, the waters fine,” 

Roma glares at the water, “I don’t know,”

“I’ll catch you I promise,” Remus says. 

Roman doesn’t want to but he jumps in any way because he cannot let Remus win. 

Sure enough when he shakily jumps in he land in his brother’s arms. 

“I told you I’d catch you,” Remus says, and Roman doesn’t know why he was so afraid, to begin with. 

\-----

“What the fuck Roman,” Remus says angrily. 

“Do we have to have this conversation now?” He can barely see through his right eye and he really just wants a nap.

“No, we can’t Roman!” Remus snaps, “You need to defend yourself when people attack you, kill or be killed that how the world works,” 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone!” 

“It’s not..” Remus runs a hand through his hair in frustration, “It’s not hurting anyone! It’s standing up for yourself!” 

“I’m not going to hurt anyone if I don’t have to! It’s wrong,” 

“One day I’m not going to be there! The world isn’t sunshine and rainbows Ro! People are going to hurt you and if you don’t fight back they will break you! Don’t you get it? I can’t lose you, I can’t be worried that if I’m not with you I might never see you again,” 

“Fine,” Roman says, “I’ll try my best okay?” 

“Thank you”

\---------

  
  


“Why do I have to sneak out with you,” Roman groans. 

“Because I’m older than you and what I say goes.” 

“You’re only six minutes and nine seconds older!” 

“Keyword, older” 

“You cannot use that to win every single fight, Remus!” 

“Says who?”

“Says me!” 

“You’re younger, you don’t get a say” 

“I’m not going with you!” 

Nevertheless, Roman is sitting in insomnia cookies with Remus at 2 am munching on a snickerdoodle. His brother has been taking him on more and more of these trips since 9th grade started. Remus would wake him up once their mom had passed out after work and take him to various places throughout the city. 

Ever since they were kids, sneaking out through the back door has been how Remus copes with just about everything. 

“What’s going on Rem?” Roman says in between bites.

Remus sighs, “Am I fucked up?” 

“What? No!” 

Remus narrows his eyes suspiciously, “Really? Then why do they flinch away whenever they see me?” 

Roman thought about his next words carefully, “No you’re just...you don’t apologize for existing...and that scares people.” 

“Yeah,” Remus says, and Roman wishes he could say the right thing for once. 

\---------------- 

“Why are you so dressed up?” Remus says. 

“I’m not!”

“You only wear that blazer when you have something special going on, now spill the tea,” 

Roman looks down at his bright red blazer and his face heats up, “Nothing is going on! What’s wrong with wanting to look nice?”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to…” Remus pauses, “Oh my god.” 

Roman crosses his arms over his chest defensively, “What?” 

“You have a date don’t you?” 

“What? No!” 

“You’re wearing a button-up shirt, your favorite blazer, and you’re blushing so hard I’d say you’re sunburned, you absolutely have date honey,” Remus said smugly. 

“Fine,” Roman said, “I have a date,” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Logan.” 

“The nerd?” Remus said, “He’s adorable,” 

Roman’s cheeks got even redder and Remus laughed, “Oh boy you got it bad,” 

The doorbell rang before Roman could respond. 

“He’s here,” Roman said, “Try not to be yourself,” 

Remus gave him a mock salute as Roman opened the door to a very flustered Logan. 

“Hey”

“Hi” 

“You look nice Lo,” Roman said. 

“Thank you, you look stunning as well,” Logan says softly, and Roman’s stomach turns in all the right ways. 

Logan’s lips are inches away from his and they’re so pretty, Roman could just-

“So where are you two lovebirds off to?” Remus said, effectively ruining the moment. Roman knows it isn’t accidental in the slightest. 

“We are going stargazing,” Logan says, “There’s a meteor shower tonight,” 

“Radical,” Remus says, “Roman, go wait by the car.” 

“What? Why?” Roman protests. 

“ Lolo and I need to have a little talk real quick,” 

Roman rolled his eyes, “Seriously?” 

“Deadly.” 

Roman turned to Logan, “I apologize in advance,” 

Then he turns back to Remus, “Kill him and I’m not talking to you for a week,” 

Remus nods and then it’s just him and Logan in the kitchen. Remus leans against the nearest counter and stares at Logan. Logan stares right back.

“So…” Logan says nervously, “You’re Roman’s twin.” 

“Yeah,” Remus says slowly, “I’m also the person who will rip your spine out and beat you to death with it if you hurt my brother,” 

“Ah,” Logan says, “I will....keep that in mind,” 

“Good,” Remus says, and then he completely shifts tone, “Have fun on your date!” 

\--------

Remus’ phone rings in the middle of a Saturday and when he checks the called ID he sees his brother’s dumb face. 

Roman never calls him, his brother is addicted to texting. 

Something’s wrong Remus can feel it.

“What’s wrong?” Remus says quickly after picking up his phone. 

“Well hello to you too,” Roman says shakily.

_ Fuck he’s hurt. _

“Don’t play games with me Roman, where are you,” Remus snarls.

“I’m on the corner of Crofters and Reeds” Roman mumbles. 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, don’t move,” Remus says, and then he hangs up the phone. 

If he drives five miles above the speed limit, no one has to know.

When he gets to the corner, Roman is sitting on the corner, black eye as clear as day. 

Remus has the irrational urge to hit his brother until he’ll listen. 

Roman quietly climbs into the car and Remus holds back the tirade for three solid seconds. 

“You are such a dumbass,” 

“No, I’m-” 

“Yes, you are! How many times do I have to tell you to fight back,” 

“I’m not going to hit people just because I can,” Roman says and Remus wants to bang his head against the steering wheel. 

“It’s not violence for the sake of violence! It’s standing up for yourself when people attack you. It’s self-defense, protecting yourself and the people you love. What is it going to take for you to finally start hitting back?” Remus says and Roman looks away. 

He wants to yell at his brother until he gets it, but looking at Roman in the passenger seat, he seems so small. He doesn’t have the heart. 

“Wanna grab ice cream on the way home?” Remus asks. 

“Yeah,” Roman says.

\---------

“Which one of you stole my hoodie?” 

Logan and Remus are both sitting on the couch with matching amused faces. 

Roman paces, staring them both down, “Don’t play dumb with me, I know one of you did it,” 

“It wasn’t me!” They both say at the same time. 

“Neither of you is leaving until I find the culprit,” Roman says. 

“Logan did it,“

“What evidence do you have for that claim?” Logan says.

“It’s a very gay thing to do, just like kissing Roman,” Remus says as if that’s a fact. 

“Right, because you’re so heterosexual, Remus,” Roman rolls his eyes

“How dare you out me? I cannot believe this! And from my own brother!” Remus says, dramatically clutching his chest. 

It doesn’t take long for the argument to quickly turn into a pillow fight, all of which Logan catches on videotape. Roman forgets about the hoodie and they get on with their lives. 

Until, two weeks later, Roman is chasing Remus around the house after finding his hoodie on Remus’ bed. 

\-----

Roman is talking to Virgil about the different kinds of queerbaiting when he sees it. 

It’s dark outside, but Roman can see it so clearly it might as well be the middle of the day. 

The bright red flag with the black and white swastika right in the middle. 

The Nazi flag. 

A giant 6 by 4 feet flag worn around a man’s flag like a cape. Like the genocide of Roman’s people is something to be proud of.

Suddenly Roman feels thirteen again. Being the only Jew in his school was an interesting experience. So fun. 

Even more, fun was being told that he should love and listen to Nazi. His teachers never said it, but they believed that if you saw a Nazi on the street you should try to listen to them. You should try to change their minds. 

You should respect their right to an opinion. 

It was different for Roman. He was well aware that in 1940s Europe his classmates would be hailed as the greatest race. He would be sent to a gas chamber, and not only would this man watch, but he’d also probably be the one throwing Roman in. 

_ Fuck That _ . 

Nazis shouldn’t be walking down the street with pride. Nazis should be the ones afraid to be themselves, not Roman. Roman wanted to see that flag  _ burn _ . 

“Roman!” Virgil said, snapping his fingers in front of Roman’s face.

_ Next time assholes knock you down for being yourself, hit back _ Remus’ words ring in his ears. 

“Look,” Roman says, pointing at the man. 

Virgil’s eyes follow his finger and widen when he sees what Roman’s pointing at. 

“Oh, shit,” 

“Yeah,” Roman growls, not wanting to waste any more time. Virgil grabs his arm before he can. 

“Roman I’m all for punching Nazis but that man is almost three times your size. That’s not a fight you can win,” 

“So what?” Roman snaps, “I have spent my entire life just letting other people throw the punches because I thought violence was wrong. I’ve been letting it happen for years. My great-grandparents did not die in death camps for me to see a fucking Nazi flag waved and do nothing. And if you don’t let me go right now, I’ll fight you too,” Roman growled. 

“Woah,” Virgil said, “I’m sorry. I’m not going to stop you. Whatever you wanna do I’ll support you ok?” 

“Great,” Roman says and he’s sick of talking.

He marches straight up to the man and tries to ignore the fact that he has to look up to make eye contact with the man. 

“Hey, dickhead,” Roman shouts. 

The man turns around angrily, “What?” 

“Fuck Hitler,” Roman says, and in a spilt second, he swings his fist at the guy’s chin. He sways and stumbles and hits the ground with a crash. The blood from his chin seeps on to the pavement.

“Holy shit,” Virgil says, “High five?” 

Roman high fives him and takes a second to process what the hell he just did. 

He turns to Roman, “where the hell did you learn to fight like that?” 

Roman smiles at him with a manic grin, “My older brother taught me,”

Roman snaps a picture and sends it to Remus with the caption, “Finally won a fight,” 

\----

Roman is cuddling with Logan on the couch when his phone starts singing, How Bad Can I be from The Lorax. Logan wakes up from his sleepy state, “Who’s that,” 

Roman frowns, “It’s my brother,” 

“I thought he only ever texted you,” Logan says. 

“Me too,” Roman says, answering the call. 

“Roman?” Remus says. His words are slurred. Roman feels the disappointment set in as he realizes that Remus is drunk. 

“I’m here,” Roman says. 

“I think... I need you to pick me up,” Remus says. Roman can hear the sound of a glass being broken in the background. 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes ok?” 

“Mkay Ro, love you” 

“Love you too,” Roman says and hangs up. 

Logan is sitting up fully and has his glasses back on. Roman holds back his groan. He just got his boyfriend to relax. 

“Want me to come with you,” Logan offers. 

Roman things about it. He doesn’t want Logan to see drunk Remus, and this is Roman’s mess to clean up anyway. 

“Nah, I’ll handle it,” Roman says. He pulls Logan in for a surprise kiss, “Thanks starlight,” 

Logan’s face is bright red, “Anytime,”

Roman blows him another kiss and grabs his keys. 

He turns the car headlights on and pulls out of the lots. He knows the route to Remus’ favorite bar by heart. Three turns to the left, and one right, drive straight for three miles and swing left. 

It’s midnight, so Roman is one of the only cars on the road. When he gets to the bar, his brother is sitting on the curb with his legs crossed. He’s nursing an empty beer bottle and even through the haze alcohol puts him in, Roma can see the shame on his face.

Roman pulls up next to his brother and rolls down the window, “Hey Remus,” 

Remus looks up and recognition flickers across his face, “I’m sorry.” 

Roman can’t say it’s okay because it’s not. 

But Remus is trying. Nights like these are happening less and less. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to hate his brother.

Remus crawls into the passenger seat and kicks his feet up on the dashboard. Roman is too tired to complain about it. They drive in silence for a few minutes. When Remus speaks up, Roman can’t believe what he’s saying, 

“Am I a good big brother?” Remus says, and his voice cracks. 

“No,” Roman says slowly, “You’re the best big brother,”

Roman slips his fingers through Remus’ as Remus puts on their playlist. They sing until they can’t anymore, and Roman couldn’t imagine taking on the world with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! I had a lot of fun reading this, I love the twins so much!!!
> 
> come scream at me on Tumblr @thefingergunsgirl
> 
> comments are (very) appreciated :D


End file.
